


/DISCONTINUED/The Cursed Seas. - Ereri/Riren

by Heichou_Anna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But it does hurt him, Captain Levi Ackerman, Commander Erwin Smith, Ereri Pirate, F/M, First Mate, I'll add more tags as time goes on, Levi acts like people talking about him doesn't hurt, Levi has a mysterious eye, Levi kills a lot of people, Levi likes to cut fingers off, Long hair levi, M/M, Petra is flirty, Pirate AU, Pony tail Eren, Thief Eren, Thief Eren Jaeger, and cuts gold teeth out, he wears an eye patch, inspired by Pirates Of The Caribben oops, pirate levi, walk the plank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichou_Anna/pseuds/Heichou_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!DISCONTINUED!</p><p>Pirate Levi Ackerman is Captain of the ship of The Cursed Maria. Him and his crew are one of the most heard of pirates, and others try their best to stay of their way.</p><p>That is, of course, Eren Jaeger doesn't bother with that. Eren is a scrawny thief, with only two daggers at hand. When him and his small row boat float over to Levi's ship, shit hits the fan. </p><p>___</p><p>Ereri. Pirate AU.<br/>This story contains Yaoi; don't read if you're not comfortable with that.<br/>Characters don't belong to me.</p><p>Created: October 26th<br/>Ended: ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught Ya.

**Author's Note:**

> New story!  
> I've been obsessed with Pirates for so long, and I'm surprised I haven't already written this before.
> 
> Now, go on and read, you bloody amazing people.

Levi 》  
_

Captain Dok.  
His name was just about as god damn annoying as the man himself. I couldn't help but wrinkle up my nose each time he smirked, showing off his dirty gold tooth. His beard had the left over smell of rum on it, which would have made me gag if my chest wasn't currently tightly wrapped with ropes.

"Ah. Don't you just love it how we always meet up this way?" His grimy hand patted my cheek as he spoke.

Jerking my face away from his hand, I clicked my tongue. "Don't act so sly with yourself. You know I won't be staying long." I replied, struggling against the palm tree I was tied up to.

Nile Dok snickered, standing up from his previously crouched position. "Not happening this time, mate. My crew is stronger than little ol' you."

I glared at him with my eye that wasn't covered with an eye patch, as his disgusting smelly breath hit my face. "I'll give you this, you've got guts. But you and I both know you're wrong."

He waved the topic off before stalking off, probably to drink more rum with his crew. Glancing around, I noticed two other pirates from his crew standing watch over me. They were far enough away for me to get away with my plan.

Struggling, but succeeding, I brought my booted foot closer to my tied hands. Using a finger to push on the heel of my boot, I finally got it to slide; revealing a hidden dagger. Using my index finger and thumb, I slowly pulled it out from my heel and was finally able to grasp the dagger. I glanced back around at the men at watch, and quickly cut through the thin ropes that held me tight to the tree when the men weren't looking.

Nile definitely needed to invest in thicker ropes if he was up to keeping me hostage again. Fuckin' shit face.

The ropes unraveled around me, and I quickly darted to one of the men that had his back towards me. Using my knee to his back, I tackled him down to the ground and slid the sharp dagger against his throat. Blood spluttered over the grass and my hands and he was gasping for air.

I smirked. "Better luck next time, lad."

Chuckling, I darted over to the other man, keeping sure to duck under the tall grass to stay hidden. Stupid boy was clueless that I was even untied. He was too busy biting at his pinky nail.

Standing up right behind him, I poked his shoulder with my dagger. He slowly looked around and when he saw me his eyes widen.

"H-how did you--?"

"Tch, are you really asking such a thing, when you're supposed to be killing me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He quickly reached for his sword before I stabbed my dagger into his eye, and twisted it around. It went straight to his brain, so he was on the ground in almost an instant. Shaking my head at his body, "You bloody kids never learn, do ya?"

Slipping my dagger into my thick, leather belt, I wandered off out of the jungle. I could see my ship not far away from shore, which was no surprise. They all knew I wouldn't be here as hostage long. This was kind of a normal thing for me.

I would go and kill Nile, knowing it would be a piece of cake, but it was kind of fun to make him angry by getting away from him not even an hour of being caught. He never really tried hard.

Pushing a row boat off the sand and into the water, I climbed in and pushed myself out into sea and towards my ship. Turning around in my seat, to look at it over my shoulder, I could have grinned. My ship, she was quite a pretty thing.

Rowing myself up to the side of the wooden ship, I climbed the rope ladder my crew threw over for me. I was met with a hand sticking out once I reached the top. "I'm thinking that you beat your record this time." Hanji said, laughing loudly.

I huffed, gripped her hand before she pulled me up on deck. "Surprised? He's too easy for me."

She chuckled, wrapping an arm around my leather covered shoulders. "Aye. I couldn't think any less of you, you never let me down." She replied, guiding me up the wooden stairs to the Quarter Deck. "Lose somethin'?" She asked, holding up a three cornered, black leather hat.

"Ah, I thought I dropped it over seas." I said, sighing in relief as I took the hat from her grasp, slipping it on my head and on top of the red band I had wrapped around my forehead.

Hanji smiled, before looking down at the main deck. My crew was busying themselves with either cleaning the cannons, fixing the sails, or the swabbies scrubbing the deck while on all fours. "I'm thinkin' we may need more mates, don't ya think?" She asked, turning to face me for a moment before looking back at the crew.

I shrugged. "Could use a few more. Difficult to do so, when everyone runs from ya though." I replied, leaning against the wooden railing to watch my crew.

Hanji Zoe was my second mate. Normally, pirates would only have a first mate, but Hanji annoyed me enough to give in and give her the title she wanted. Hanji was an annoying asshole who never shut the fuck up. She talks loudly, and she's even gave away our hiding places from being loud before; about got us killed. Though, besides the amount of times I've hit her upside the head, she's always been beside me at the ship's helm from day 1. She's helped my crew grow, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thankful for her at times.

"Captain, we're ready when you are."

Glancing over at Mike, my first mate, I nodded. "Very well. Take over for me, will ya? I have... Something to take care of." I replied, shifting my weight to my other foot.

He nodded once before yelling out orders to the crew, telling them to take their places and get the sails down. The crew instantly sprang to life, ropes were flying everywhere and the ship was quick to shift and headed east. Mike took over the helm, while keeping an eye on the crew.

"Hanji, company me, will you? I may need an extra set of hands for this." I muttered towards the brunette. She giggled before joining my side.

"I've been waiting for this all day." She exclaimed, clapping her hands together which were wrapped with fabric from previous injuries. "Poor guy has been dreading this, shaking in his boots."

I rolled my eyes, walking down the stairs from the Quarter Deck and onto the Main Deck. Glancing down the line of people, who were tying down ropes, I spotted the man I needed.

"Oi! Auruo!" I called out. He stepped out from the line, head high.

"Yes, Captain!"

I gritted my teeth and glared at the man in front of me, looking him up and down in disgust. "I assume you know why I am approaching you. Am I correct?"

He was hesitant to nod, looking to the wooden deck below his boots. "Aye, sir. I apologize for my doings."

Stepping forward, I grabbed his white shirt pulling him down to me and glared at him. "This is not the first fucking time you've ratted me out to Dok. If I catch you once more talking to that son of a bitch, you'll be walking the plank. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded, his body was tense. "Aye, sir. It won't happen again."

I scoffed, retrieving my dagger from my waist band. "Oh I know it won't happen again, and I'm making sure of it. Open up that filthy pie hole of yours."

"... Sir?"

"You fucking heard me, do it!"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. I motioned towards Hanji and she took action. She stepped behind him, kicking the back of his knees to force him to kneel. She gripped his dirty hair, pulling his head back and used her other hand to force his jaw open. His eyes were wide, knowing what I was going to do.

"Now, I was going to cut your tongue off, but you do at times have some helpful things to say. So I decided to go for something else of yours, something you take too much pride in." I muttered, flipping the dagger around in my fingers. A small crowed joined in behind me, snickering every now and then. I raised an eyebrow at Auruo and smirked. "Can you guess what that is?"

He struggled in Hanji's tight grip but didn't succeed. His protests were muffled since his mouth was wide open. I tightly gripped his jaw, aiming it up to give me a good view of teeth.

"Hmm... One, two, ah I see three of them. This is going to be even more fun." Chuckling, I gripped my dagger and entered it into his mouth. I shoved the blade into his gums, right under one of his golden teeth. His screams made their way into my ears, but that didn't stop me. I shoved up on the dagger, and the tooth came falling out of his mouth and onto the deck. Blood was flowing out of his mouth, down his chin. I snorted, "one down, two to go. Let's take the other two out in one go, shall we?"

Shoving my blade back into his gums, under two of his golden teeth, I created a long slit and cut the teeth out. More blood fell from his mouth, as more screams met our ears.

"Ah, shut the hell up. You know you deserved it." I muttered, wiping my bloody hand on his shirt. Flipping the dagger back into my waist band, I waved my hand at Hanji and she let him lose. Auruo laid down on the deck, groaning in pain and gripping his mouth. Turning to the shocked crowed behind me, I pointed my finger at them. "Let this be a lesson to all of you! Don't let me catch you fucking up." All of their eyes widened, and jaws were dropped. "Now get the fuck back to work!"

They scattered across the deck like scared mice, finding something to keep them busy.

Hanji cackled, throwing her arm around my shoulders. "Sometimes you scare me when you're angry. Though, I know you'd never do such a thing to me."

Glancing over at her, I raised an eyebrow. "Don't test me, I may just shoot your teeth out." Her only reaction was another laugh. "Gah, I'm gonna catch some sleep. Wake me if something urgent happens. And no, spotting a mouse is not urgent. Don't wake me for that again."

"But that bloody thing was about as big as my forearm!"

"More like the size of your mouth." I muttered, walking towards my office.

Sighing with relief when I shut the wooden doors behind me, I rested my head on the wood for a moment.

These fucking people wear me out sometimes.

Stepping forward, I wandered into the small room that held my bed. Removing the leather coat from my shoulders, I folded it on top of the desk I had beside my bed. Throwing my dagger, and all of my belts onto the desk as well. Walking to the mirror I had bolted to the wall above my desk, I threw my leather hat off, and removed the red band I had wrapped around my head. My long black hair raveled down onto my shoulders, which smelt like salt water. Wrinkling my nose at the smell, I tossed it behind my shoulders.

Slipping my fingers between the thin black strings of my eyepatch, which covered my left eye, I slowly removed it from my face. I glanced into the mirror and glared at what I saw. Whenever I wonder why so many people get afraid of me and run from me, all I've gotta do is glance into a mirror, look at my eye and I would have all my answers right there.

Most times, I didn't mind if people were afraid. It meant I didn't have to risk mine and my crew's life so much. I may seem like I don't respect my crew by the way I act around them or towards me, but I really did. They've stuck with me for a long time and they trust and respect me. Least I could do is put trust in them. I've sailed them through tough storms, and dangerous ship fight incounters and they have all put in their all and are willing to fight for the rest of us until the their lives were ended. They're not a horrible big group of idiots all the time.

There were also times that really just pissed me off when people ran from me. It usually meant it was extremely difficult to gather new crew mates. I've never met one person who didn't know who we were, word travels like fucking STDs around here - which actually happens quite frequently. Even when passing through town, sometimes all you hear is "Look, it's Captain Ackerman. He's the one with that eye. Stay away from him, he's dangerous." And "Have you seen his eye? It's disgusting, he should get it checked out." Also, "Legend has it he's got a demon trapped behind that eye patch of his."

The words don't bother me. I couldn't give a shit about what people think about me, but my god, it's annoying as fuck at times.

Sighing loudly, I toed my tall boots off and sat them near the bedroom entrance before climbing in my uncomfortable bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin, and fell asleep to the waves rocking the ship.

~

"Oi, Levi." I felt something poking my shoulder repeatedly. "Wake up!"

Groaning, I pushed Hanji away from me. "I told you don't wake me unless it's urgent."

She sighed loudly, and I felt my bed's mattress shift as he sat down on the edge. "We're at land, and there's a town close by. We need more grub!"

I slowly looked at her from over my shoulder. She had a grin on her face, while she was fiddling with her feather earring. "How long did I sleep?"

She shrugged. "Possibly 7 hours, I suppose. It's a bit past morning now."

Groaning, I pulled the blanket off of me and I sat up in my bed. "Now that you mention it, I haven't ate in over twenty four hours."

"Exactly my bloody point. You're gonna end being a bag of bones soon if you keep this reputation up." She pointed out, standing up from my bed. "Now get dressed and come on. Mike and I won't wait long for you!" With that, she skipped out of the Captain's office and back onto the Main Deck.

Sighing, I did as she said and got dressed back into my normal attire but sliding a sword into my leather holster. I slid a few more belts on, one crossing my chest and rest on my shoulder. I'll admit I have a bit obsession with belts, they come in handy.

After dressing, I made my way back onto deck and spotted Mike, Hanji and Petra near the railing of the ship. They were chatting, well Hanji and Petra were; Mike isn't one to speak much unless it's necessary. He mostly spent his time sniffing the air, saying he can smell near by ships. When I first met him, I thought I had hired a dumb ass to join my crew, but turns out he's been correct every time. Plus he's dead shot at the pistol.

"It's about god damn time. How long does it take to put on all that leather, aye?" Hanji said, chuckling.

"Can it, before I push you over board." I muttered, stepping to the rail beside Petra. She was another crew mate, who was usually working the cannons and sails when needed. She was skilled at the cannons and swords, which is the exact type of person I needed.

Petra smiled at me sweetly, fiddling with the strings on the corset wrapped around her small figure. "You didn't get any injuries while being held hostage, did you?" She asked. She was usually the one who tend to my wounds when needed.

"Not this time, just a punch at the jaw." I shrugged, glancing at her. A flash of concern showed on her face but she nodded.

Hanji threw the rope ladder down after another one of the crew members tossed a row boat down. The four of us all climbed down and rowed to shore. We all walked to the town that was nearby, searching for a food market and ignored the odd looks we got from people around.

"Is that Captain Ackerman?" I heard someone ask another, behind a cuffed hand around the ear. As if cuffing your hand is going to block out what you're saying, bloody idiot.

"Isn't he a pirate?"

"I think so; disgusting creatures."

I gritted my teeth, hearing the young boy's words. "Will the three of you go for food? I'll stay out here." I mumbled towards my mates.

They nodded, and entered the market.

"Oi, boy." I called out to the kid who called us disgusting creatures. He looked at me with wide eyes, pointing to himself in question. "Yeah, you, with the ugly hair. Come on."

He stepped towards me with caution, watching my every move. He stopped moving when he got up to 5 feet in front of me.

"Have you ever heard of me, kid?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow that wasn't hidden by my black patch.

He fidgeted where he stood, looking back at his friend. Probably asking for help, but his friend didn't dare step in. He looked back at me with fearful eyes. "Y-Yeah, I think so. Captain Ackerman, right?"

"Aye." I replied, sticking out my hand, which currently was wrapped in multiple beaded and braided bracelets. "And you are?"

He looked at my hand like it was going come alive before slowly moving his own hand towards mine. "M-Marlo, sir."

I gripped his hand tightly, before nodding my head once. "Please to meet ya. Now that we have officially been introduced to one another, I hope you wouldn't mind me doing this." I pulled his hand towards mine quickly, grabbing my dagger with my free hand and easily sliced his thumb off his hand.

He screamed loudly, falling to the ground. "You b-bastard! What was that for?!"

I snickered, kicking the bloody finger away from me with my black boot. "Oh, you don't know? We're disgusting creatures, that's why." I replied, just as Hanji, Mike and Petra exited the market. They glanced at the boy on the ground for a moment before turning to me.

I heard Hanji and Mike chuckle under their breath, while Petra just shook her head towards the boy that was in pain. "This is why you don't mess with Levi." She muttered, and walked with us towards the ship.

They were used to my kind of behavior. They knew I get angry when I hear people talking shit, and I act upon it rather violently.

Returning back to the ship, there was a lot of commotion going on. A huge group was huddled together talking, and I made way over to them.

"What do you bloody shit heads think you're doing? Get back to work." I snapped at them, glaring at each of them.

Surprisingly, they didn't scatter this time and stood still. "Captain," one of them spoke up, "we caught a thief."

My eyebrows raised at this. "A thief? On my ship?"

He nodded, "Aye, sir. He's currently in the brig."

I nodded once. "Good lad, Erd. I'll take care of him."

With that, I turned to the middle of the Main Deck and opened the hatch that was on the deck. I made my way down the stairs, closing the hatch behind me and walked to the cells. I saw movement in one of them, and I gripped my hands into fists.

"You've got a lot of nerve trying to steal from my ship." I commented, grabbing a near by stool and went to put it front of the cell he was in. Once my eyes caught him, my eyes widen. He was nothing but a young boy. "Damn. A lot of nerve."

His eyes were angry, and he was glaring at me. "I don't give a shit. I'll do what I want, and I don't need some old man telling me what to do."

I snorted, sitting down on the stool. "You've got spunk. You clearly are oblivious."

"Fuck you. I'm not oblivious."

I rolled my eyes and made myself comfortable as I could on the stool. "Do you not know who I am, lad?" He looked at me as if I was stupid. "Do you not know what ship you are currently on?"

He shook his head, wrinkling up his nose. "How would I know?"

"Well, it's kind of written on the side of the bloody ship if you haven't realized."

He glanced at his nails and shrugged. "Even if I did know, why would that matter?"

I gritted my teeth, standing from my stool and wrapped my hands around the metal bars. "Kid, you're on The Cursed Maria."

That made his eyes go wide and his jaw drop. "Wha-?"

I held up a finger. "Ah, so you have heard of us."

"I-I mean, I've heard stories about this ship. They say the Captain of this ship, has some kind of problem, or something."

I felt my eye twitch at his words. I don't have some kind of problem. I almost preferred being called a disgusting creature rather than being said I have "some kind of problem or something."

I went back to glaring at the brunette, who was staring at me with his wide blue-green eyes in confusion. "What's with you?" He asked.

"What else have you heard about this ship?" I asked, curious to what else he heard, sitting back down on my stool.

He shrugged, shifting in his seat on the bed in the corner of the cell. "Just people saying it's dangerous, and mysterious and not to get close to it."

"And yet, look where you are now. Obviously you don't like to go by the rules." I pointed out.

"I didn't know this was The Cursed Maria! I'm sorry, it was a mistake."

I sucked at my teeth loudly, crossing my legs. "Give me one excuse to why I shouldn't make you walk the plank."

His eyes widened again at the mention of walking. "S-Sir... I didn't mean it. It won't happen again. I...I-I could be your cabin boy... Or your swabbie. I'm good at cleaning."

I titled my head to the side before taking the boy's appearance in. He had shaggy brown hair, that was tied back. His hair was a bit shorter than my own. He had a white band wrapped around his forehead with beads hanging from the side, and a golden hoop pierced into his right ear. He wore a white, loose shirt with a vest on top and black boots that reached his knees finished the look. He was dirty looking, with patches of dried dirt on his skin. It looked like he hasn't bathed in weeks. 

I sighed, "looks like you could learn about cleaning all you can." I watched as his face turned to relief, knowing he wouldn't be thrown off the ship with his hands tied. "Fine. You'll work off your foolishness by joining my crew. But don't think that I'll you treat you like one of my own."

"Wait, your crew?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

I stood from my stool and smirked towards him. "Ah, did we not cover that detail? I'm Captain Ackerman."


	2. Whatta Ugly Face.

            Levi 》  
__

     "Levi, you're too cruel." Hanji chuckled, leaning against the railing of the ship. Her fingers played with her long brown hair, that was usually in a ponytail, but was currently down so she could wear her hat.

Shrugging, I kept my hands on the helm. "His own fault. He decided to be a dumbass, and try to steal from The Cursed Maria. He's fine with cleaning, so we're all good."

"He's only a young lad, I'm sure he didn't mean it. How long you planning you keeping him here?"

"As long as it takes." I muttered, glancing down at the kid who was supposed to be cleaning the deck, but was currently looking up at me. "Oi, kid! The fuck are you looking at? Get back to work before I grab a whip!"

He gasped, and went straight back to work, grabbing a sponge. But of course that was after he stuck his tongue at me.

"Fucking shit head."

Hanji just chuckled, shaking her head. "He's got spunk, I like him."

"Well, I don't. Tempted to go ahead and throw him off ship."

She poked my cheek once, not even caring that I sent her a harsh glare. "Did you lose something again?"

I raised an eyebrow up, in question. "Huh?"

She clicked her tongue, smirking. "You're always losin' it, Levi. You're so forgetful."

"The hell are you tal-" my hand wandered up to my head, feeling nothing but my red band and my hair. "Where the fuck is it? Hanji, give it back."

Her hand appeared from her back, my hat in hand. "Only if you say please!"

"I'm not saying please, just give me the bloody hat back." I hiss at her, reaching for it but she moved back a step. I gritted my teeth together hard, glaring at her. "Please."

She tossed the hat towards me and threw her head back in a cackle. "See!? Wasn't too hard, aye?"

I fixed the hat properly on my head, not sending her a glance and kept my eyes on the sea. I always watched the sea, making sure no other ship, who could be enemies and wanting to attack, even though Gunther was in the Crow's nest above and keeping watch with his spyglass. Mike would stand beside me, or at the helm if I wasn't present, and sniff out the ships. Still kind of creeped me out...

Speaking of Mike and his sniffing, I all of sudden could hear loud sniffing noises from beside me. "What do you smell, Mike?" I asked, knowing he caught something.

"Smells like The Savage Sina, Captain." He replied, keeping his bored face present and his tense posture.

I groaned loudly, throwing my head back in annoyance. "I am in no mood to see his face."

"He's coming in fast, Sir."

"Fuck my life." I muttered, stepping away from the helm. "Fine, take over for me. I'll do the talking."

He nodded once before taking my place at the wheel, eyes forward and kept his nose up a bit to catch any whiff of anything else.

I stomped down the stairs, aware that Eren was watching my every move as I walked to the rail when I saw a ship coming towards us.

"Who is it?" I heard the kid ask. I still haven't learned his name yet.

I turned to the boy who was staring at the incoming ship. I rolled my eyes, resting my hands on the side railing. "A man who I would love to drive my sword through." I sneered, watching as the ship came closer to the side of my own.

"What's he done to you?" He wondered, moving closer to me until he was at my side.

I glanced at him from the side and sent him a glare. "Why would you care? You're just a cabin boy, get back to work." I ordered. His facial expression turned to anger before he walked off, hopefully to go clean.

When the ship got closer, my ship and his own raised the sails to force our ships to come to a slow stop. I saw the man I hated walk down his stairs and walked to his Main Deck and when he caught my eye, he sent me an evil smirk.

"Ah, Levi. It's been awhile. You look as angry as ever." He said to me, nodding his head towards me once, acknowledging me.

My lip twitched in a sneer, watching him. "Kenny." It came out as a harsh growl, exactly how I wished it to. "You look damn ugly as ever."

He let out a laugh, holding his stomach. "You're always so honest. Funny how we cross paths again after so long. How long has it been now?" His finger touched his chin, as if it he had a really difficult time to remember.

My hands gripped tightly onto the wooden railing. "Five years; not near long enough."

His finger left his chin, sticking up. "Ah! That's it. Five years, aye? I'm starting to miss the old days and the fun we had. You were too fun to teach to fight with swords. You were so tiny too!"

It took all I had to not reach for my pistol from my belt and aim at his god damn ugly, dirty face. "Can't say the same, I don't exactly miss those days."

He waved it off as if it were nothing. "You're so humble, Levi! You don't have to lie to me, we all know you looked up to me."

"You're fucking full of it aren't ya? Full of God damn bullshit, you are. Get the fuck outta here before I blow of your face off, you son of a bitch!" I yelled, grabbing my pistol and aimed it at him before cocking it.

His only reaction was another bellowed laugh. "You're still just as violent! Considering how angry you seem, I'd say you're after Commander Erwin, aye?"

My eyebrow raised at this. My hand lowered the pistol slowly. "Commander Erwin? He's still alive?"

Kenny nodded. "That he is. Saw him in the flesh and bone two months ago."

"The fuck did he want from you?"

He shrugged, raising his hands up. "Nothing much. But now that you mention it, I do reckon he mentioned you once or twice."

My hand gripped the pistol tight before raising it back up at his face. "What does he want with me?!"

He smirked, shifting his weight to one leg. "To kill you, mate. He was asking where you were."

I hit my free fist on the wooden railing hard in frustration. "And what the fucking hell did you tell him!"

He smiled. "Told him that you were probably on the way to him. He's waiting for ya." He replied, looking at his nails. "Either that, or he's on his way to you. Can't remember exactly went down that day; it was one or the other."

"You fucking asshole! You have no brain cells, do you?! Give me one damn bloody reason why I shouldn't shoot your face off right now!"

He glanced back at me, tilting his head at me. "Because, I'm here to save ya! What kind of uncle would I be to not even help out my nephew?"

I looked at him as if he were stupid. "Oh really? And how the fuck do you plan on saving me?"

He spread his arms besides him, gesturing toward his ship. "Join my crew, obviously! He's not coming after my ship, he's after yours!"

At that, I laughed. "You're kidding, right? I'd rather shoot myself than join your crew!" To make my point even clearer, I pointed my pistol towards my head, hearing a sharp gasp from Petra who suddenly was right behind me. "You've gotta be stupid to think I'd even step foot into your dirty ship!" I removed my pistol from my head, sticking it back into my belt.

He shrugged. "Your loss. Just don't come crawling to me when he attacks and your ship sinks."

I snorted. "My crew and I won't let that happen. If I see him, he's dead. Him and his stupid, proper and annoying English crew aren't any better than us."

Kenny started walking back up his stairs, towards the Quarter Deck where his helm was. "Very well then, Nephew. I gave you an option, you declined. I do wish the best of luck to you and your crew. Don't make me look like a bad uncle, and die."

I rolled my eyes, pushing myself off from the railing, turning around. "You make it sound like you were a good uncle."

I stomped away from the railing and walked up the stairs to my own helm. Mike stepped aside to let me take his place. I looked down at my crew who were all standing and looking at me with widen eyes. "What are you all looking at?! Drop the sails and get back to work!"

I kept my face looking forward, glaring at the sea in front of me as if it cursed me with an uncle like Kenny. I was in no mood for his bullshit, and him saying all that shit just blew it. Erwin Smith was Commander in the Navy, and seemed to expect everyone to bow down to him and call him His Highness; or what I would like to call His Highney. I had attempted to kill him a few years ago, and thought I succeeded, but apparently he's still crawling. The fuck is he, immortal? I swear to the seas I shot him between the eyes.

"Captain...?"

My glaze snapped over to the voice, and saw the thief boy standing next to me. I really needed to catch his name.

"What, kid?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"Sorry for eavesdropping, but am I correct in saying you mentioned Erwin... As in Smith?"

Raising an eyebrow, I removed a hand from the helm to place it on my hip. "If I were to say you are correct, what do you have to say about him?"

He awkwardly coughed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I stole from him, nearly two weeks ago. I know his current location, if it would help you with anything."

My eyes widened a fraction at his words and my lips parted in surprise. "What? Well why the fuck didn't you tell me earlier?!"

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "well, I mean, I just heard abo-"

"Never mind that, where the hell is he?"

He suddenly looked confident in himself, though I could see some fear in his eyes, and stood tall. "I won't just tell you. I expect some kind of offer in return."

I groaned loudly. "Of course you do." I removed my other hand from the helm, Mike quickly taking over, and walked down the stairs, with the kid following behind. "Before we discuss what you want in return, give me your name."

"Eren, sir." He mumbled. "Eren Jaeger."

I nodded once, opening the doors to my office with Eren hesitantly following. "Okay, Eren. What do you want in return? Anything besides going free. You're not near done working your mistake off. Savvy?" I asked, looking back to glance at him.

He nodded as well, "Yes, of course."

I sat in my chair behind my desk, motioning for Eren to sit in front of me. "Good. Now, what is it you want?"

He inhaled a sharp breath before letting it all out in a slow blow. He smiled sheepishly before resting a dirty elbow on my wooden desk. I glared at the limb until he realized and removed it. "Thing is... I'm not sure yet."

I stared at him for a moment before leaning down and resting my forehead on my desk. "Are you fucking with me?"

I heard him cough awkwardly again. "No, sir. I apologize. I-I just wasn't prepared for this."

"There's got to be something you want in return. Clothes? Food? A damn bath? Anything?" I asked, peeking at him by tilting my head to the side on my desk.

He puffed out his chest, and I caught a flush on his cheeks. "Would I be allowed to chose from all of those, plus others?"

I rolled my eyes, sitting back in my seat. "If that will make you happy, sure." I replied bitterly, folding my arms across my chest.

He nodded, staring at his dirt stained hands. "I would like to have a higher title on the ship, other than being your cabin boy, sir."

I huffed sharply. "And what title would that be?"

"I would like to be your Quarter Master."

I dipped my head down to get a better view of his eyes, to see if he was actually kidding. He glanced up at me and his eyes were serious. I blinked once, twice. "You're joking, right?" He shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. A Quarter Master is considered almost the Captain's equal. You are a young boy, a thief. I am not letting some kid be my equal."

He shrugged, getting up from his seat. "I guess Commander Smith will end up with no surprise attack then."

I gritted my teeth, watching him walk towards the doors. I about slapped myself across the face at the words that came from my mouth, "Wait." He halted. "Fine, you'll be my Quarter Master."

He turned on his heel, wearing a smug smirk as he took his seat back into the chair. "Very well." He replied, grinning.

I resisted the urge to lean over my desk and slap that shit eating grin off his mouth. I somehow succeeded with resisting. "Anything else your dumb ass would like?" I asked, glaring at him.

He touched his chin with his finger, acting like he was thinking hard. "Now that you mention it, I do in fact have one other thing."

I waited as patiently my body would allow me for him to continue, but no other words came out. I banged my fist on the desk with force, getting his attention. "Out with it already, then, you shit."

He rolled his head, crossing his leg on top of the other. "I would like to see what is behind your eyepatch."

My answer was quick to that. "No. We're done here." Standing up from my chair, I started off to the doors before Eren caught my wrist. "Let go of me before I cut your hand off!"

"Why won't you show me?!" He asked, ignoring my threat.

"Because that's none of your business." I replied quickly, trying to jerk my hand from his. He was stronger than he looked.

"What's the big deal? Or do you actually have some kind of demon behind the patch?"

I stilled my hand, but continued to glare where he held my wrist. "No." I muttered. "It's just no one's business."

"I won't tell anyone."

"That's not the issue, Eren! You don't need to know."

Eren was quiet after that, looking a bit let down. I cursed at myself when I momentarily felt bad for yelling at him, his eyes looked incredibly sad. "Okay."

I jerked my hand back once, reminding him that he still had ahold of me. "Can you let me go now?"

His grip loosened, his hand falling down on his lap. He cleared his throat for a moment before speaking up. "Erwin's at Shiganshina. He plans on staying there for a month."

I nodded at this new information, fixing my sleeve to my coat. "Thank you." I muttered, leaving the office and stopped at the door to look back at him. "And Eren, don't let me down being my Quarter Master."

His head turned to look at me and his face lightened up a bit. "Yes, Captain!"

Sighing loudly, I left the room and found Petra cleaning a cannon by the rail. Her hair hooded around her face as she leaned down. She looked focused on getting the cannon as clean as she could; just like I liked it.

Stepping up to her, she smiled when she saw me. "Hi, Captain." She whispered, but her smile faded when she realized I wasn't very happy. "Everything okay?"

I nodded, and sighed as I looked out to the sea as small waves rocked the ship. "Just fine. I found out Erwin's location, which is something."

"Oh, that's great. We'll be able to sneak up on him then, yeah?" She spoke quietly, standing up from her crouching position, but she still had a frown on her face.

"Yeah." I mumbled, not really knowing what else to say.

"You're a horrible liar." She replied, letting out a chuckle from under her breath.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why do you say that?"

"You're obviously not very happy. No need to lie to me." She said, sending me a sad smile.

Petra could see right through my lies, no matter what. I always thought I was a good liar, but apparently not to Petra. Which it pissed me off at times.

I groaned before I shrugged one shoulder. "It's nothing, Petra. I'm just tired." Yeah, I lied, as if she couldn't tell.

Petra rolled her eyes before pulling me into a hug. Her arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders, burying her face into my neck. "You don't have to lie, Levi. It's okay to tell someone what's wrong."

I tensed up a bit at the sudden hug, but I wouldn't say I didn't enjoy it. Though I would never admit it, I actually liked hugs a lot, especially Petra's. Her hugs were full of emotion, and were warm and inviting. She was always there if you needed a shoulder to lean on, and I liked her for that. I would never go to Hanji for these things, she was not the right person for this kind of things. I learned that the hard way. When Hanji goes in for a hug, you're stuck in the hug for ten minutes. Worst ten minutes of my life. I will only go to Hanji for pep talks, not comfort.

"Thanks, Petra." I muttered, resting my chin on her head and gently wrapping my arms around her small frame.

I felt her smile against the skin of my neck and she pulled back before kissing my cheek gently. "You're welcome. Now, go and be a Captain. Man up, Levi!"

I rolled my eyes at her and turned to the back of the ship. Walking slowly back to my office, I found Eren still sitting at the desk and looking down at his palms.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me to ask something like that, something so private to you." He mumbled, not looking back at me. "It's just, I always hear people talking about your eye, so I was curious."

I gripped my hands into fists and let out a heavy sigh and moved towards him. I stopped behind him, swaying on my feet. "It's okay, Eren. Don't stress it."

He turned his head back to glance at me but averted his eyes from mine. "That was really out of line for me. You shouldn't forgive me for that, Captain."

At that, I threw my head back and resisted the urge to groan loudly. "I've already forgiven you, so just let it be before you get me bloody angry again."

He nodded slowly and I made my way back over to my desk and sat down. Grabbing my rum bottle, I bit into the cork and used my teeth to pull if off. I spat it on my desk and offered the bottle towards Eren. He looked at me questionably, as if it was the strangest thing to offer him some rum.

"Come on kid, take it or leave it." I muttered, shaking the bottle in my hand.

He took the bottle after that and downed a few sips.

"Now, I have a few things to clear up with you." I started off and crossed my legs. "You want to be my Quarter Master. Are you aware of the responsibilities of that?"

He swirled the rum around in the bottle, and propped his feet up on my desk and folded his ankles. Usually, I would throw a fit about dirty boots being on my desk, but I tried my best to not let it bother me and get me angry again.

He tapped the bottle with his finger nail a few times before replying. "Aye; believe so. Like, during battles, I can give commands. Uh - I receive half of the loot -"

"You won't be receiving half of the loot. Some, but not half. You're still just a thief to me who carries information about Erwin that I need. I won't view you as my equal until you prove to me you are worthy." I butt in, glancing at my nails. I peeked up at him and saw him looking back at me. "Savvy?"

He nodded once. "Understood."

"Good." I replied, removing my tricorn hat and let my hair ravel down. I kept my hair in my hat at times because it made my neck sweat and got in my way. I'd never cut it though, I took too much pride in it. "Now, tell me everything you know about Smith." I said, sneering at the man's name.

Eren's eyebrows rose, moving the rum from his lips. "Since when had that been part of the deal?"

I sent him a glare. "You asked me to make you my Quarter Master, you will tell me about Smith or you're back to scrubbing the poop deck."

He looked taken back, blinking a few times before speaking. His finger played with his hoop earring as he spoke. "I don't know much. I know that he's looking for a new crew, a big crew."

Sighing, I fell back into my seat. "Great. That means more people to sneak by."

"Do you plan on killing him?" Eren asked,  looking up at me through his fringe of hair.

I looked at him as if he was stupid. "Bloody hell, yes I am. I tried once before, but obviously it didn't work."

"What did he do to you, if you don't mind me asking, Captain?"

I gritted my teeth at the question. "Let's just say... He took something from me."

He nodded, taking it that I didn't want to speak of this. "If he took something from you, why not do more that just straight up kill him? Why not kidnap him and keep him hostage?"

I raised an eyebrow at his suggestion, leaning forward to rest my elbow on my desk. "Not a bad idea. Starve him near to death? Not bad, kid."

He looked momentarily smug, wearing a smirk.

"Now, let's find you some clean clothes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no violence this chapter. I'll try to put some in next chapter. c: this chapter was just a bit of a filler, not much action besides grumpy, childish Levi ahah.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! I'm glad you all are enjoying this story. It's fun to write!
> 
> Tell me what you think, and leave some ideas if you want!  
> Kade


	3. Important news!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry !! Please read all !!

Hey guys, so as most of you know, I am on a hiatus. I posted a chapter on Our New World stating why. But I've now deleted it and I'm adding this one where I'm explaining more things, and more news.

Unfortunately I am suffering a horrible concussion at the moment. I had a horrible accident with my horse and I'm not even supposed to be on my phone let alone writing and looking at words. I'm trying to get this out quickly so I can rest and heal! 

Let's get on to the point, yeah? Sad news though.

First off, I do not see myself finishing this story or any of my other stories. I can't help that I feel that way, it just kinda happened over time of my hiatus. I no longer watch anime, or read/watch AOT. I no longer ship Ereri, or any other ships that are in AOT. Don't know why, don't know how, it just happened and I don't think I can fix that.  
I don't want to write a story about two people I wouldn't want to be together anymore. It's just boring to me now, and I can definitely see myself getting bored and suffering even more writers block.

It is possible I may continue them, but very unlikely which is why I'm writing this.   
I'm going to post this on every story/every site I have my stores on so everyone knows so don't be confused if you see doubles of this note. 

Although, I do not plan on quitting writing. I do want to continue writing, just not AOT related. I am quite a big fan of Bangtan Sonyeondan (Korean Pop group), and could possibly write a fan fiction/one shots about BTS's members if any of you are okay with that idea. If none of my readers are ARMY's (BTS fans) I don't see a point in me writing anything that has to with that hahah. 

So let me know!! 

I am truly sorry for those who enjoyed my stories. I know some of you may be upset, but I do hope you all understand. I write for fun, I don't get paid, and I don't want to write about things I'm not interested in any longer! 

Thank you all so much for your support over my stories. It has definitely been a splendid journey over the years. Definitely will never forget you guys! <3 

Anna

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of the first chapter! Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> ~ Kade


End file.
